Rosary
by Miss Chang Po
Summary: Oneshot - A conversation between two individuals involving a rosary. (Warning - Fluuuuufffff!)


December 27th, 2004

Author's Note – Hey out there, minna-san! Hope everyone had a very happy _Chrismahanakwanzaka_ this year – mine was rather lovely. I am pleased to report that I have _finally _gotten my laptop and with it I mean to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! Erm, I mean, work on lotsa lotsa fanfics…

Wufei – You, onna, are truly, truly strange.

::turns away and blushes:: Aww, Wu-chan, you say the sweetest things!

Wufei - --;

Rosary 

"Mikos…"

"You don't mean that."

There was a pause followed by an incredulous stare. "It's because of mikos that we're in this predicament!"

Another pause. "If I'm not mistaken… it's because of your curiosity that we're in this situation."

"Muh…" Sounds of indignation. "_My_ curiosity?? If you weren't such a…a flaming_ pervert_ we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"Well, no one told you to go and activate the rosary in the first place."

"I didn't think it'd actually work," Indignant huff. "Forgive me for giving you too much credit."

There was a long pause. "Mikos."

"Ha! See, I told you!"

"I should have suspected something when she gave you that rosary…"

"You're not the only one who operates with ulterior motives…"

"Are you mad at me about something?"

"What_ever _gave you _that_ idea?"

_A_ heavy sigh followed by an awkward pause. "Um, how long is this supposed to last?"

"What makes you think I would have any way of knowing that?"

"Because you're the one that activated the rosary…"

"Arghh, I didn't know _I'd _get stuck in it, too!" A moment of futile struggling.

"Um, could you stop doing that?"

"Doing what--- eeek! Stop that, you pervert!"

"Wait! It was an accident! W-wait a minute… don't--!"

"Osuwari!" THUD! "Ow…"

"I told you…"

A pause followed by a shriek. "And _I _told _you _to keep your hands to yourself!"

"_Hey_, I couldn't help it!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!" Another moment of futile struggling. "Get off of me!"

"You know I can't – not until the spell wears off..._again_."

"Grrr…."

It was at this point and time where the pair was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Directing their gazes upward from where they lay entangled outside Kaede's hut, they were met with the blinking amber orbs of a certain Inu-hanyou.

'_Shit!_'

"Uhh, Inu Yasha…"

"It's not what it looks like!"

He merely gazed at them silently for a few moments before turning and walking away. No loud sputtering or obscenities, nothing. They had expected him to at least demand to know what was going on. They stared after him confusedly as he seen vanished out of sight.

Only a few moments later were they rewarded with the sound of loud, bordering on maniacal, laughter.

Sigh. "I should have expected he'd find this situation funny." More struggling yet to no avail. "Wait, Inu Yasha! Come back here!"

There was another pause. "Am I really so terrible to be around?"

A moment's hesitation before, "Maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't treat me like an object all the time!"

"An object?"

"I'm not stupid – you think just because of what I am you can treat me however you feel without any regard for my feelings!"

Another moment of silence.

Quietly, "I wish you'd treat me like you do all the other girls…"

"You don't want me to do that."

Blinking, followed by wounded indignation. "Why not? I may not want you grabbing me all the time and asking me to sire your child, but I'd at least like you to pretend that I'm somewhat desirable."

"I don't have to pretend – you're very desirable."

"Don't tease—"

"I'm not."

"Wha—?" She stared in confusion as he pushed himself up on his elbows, rolling off of her and onto his side. "How long have you been able to move?"

A mischievous smile made its way across his face. "Almost since the very beginning." A pause. "The spell is not quite as strong as Inu Yasha's."

This comment brought a confused frown to her face. "Then why didn't you…"

The mischievous smile turned into a gentler one. "Despite what you might think… I do enjoy being near you very much. To me, you are the most desirable woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

Silence prevailed for a few moments. "Then why the act?"

"Perhaps I believed I didn't stand a chance?"

"You should have said something."

Another smile. "Didn't I just now?" The smile brightened ever so slightly. "I shall have to thank Kaede for helping Kagome spell that little rosary of yours… even though it was only strong enough to work once…"

"So you mean you…this whole time you…" There was a short pause as the smile on his face evolved into a full-blown grin. "You sneaky little…" She grabbed the front of his robe, pulling him upwards so that he was hovering over her once again. He blinked at the action, but the smile on his face still remained. "Houshi-sa… Miroku…"

He blinked once again, staring down at her. "Yes, Sango?"

"Osuwari."

End

Author's Notes – Boy, has this been floating around in my head for quite a while. Of course, the original I had plotted out was a whole lot shorter, but I suppose I couldn't write a drabble to save my life.

But anyways, the premise was Sango's curiosity about Inu Yasha's subduing spell and whether it would work on Miroku (to curb his lecherous habits). Of course, he makes a pass at her, she 'sits' him, but they are such close proximity that he lands on top of her… deliberately of course.

Sigh… that Houshi-sama…

Anyway, I thought it was a funny idea, and I was trying to get it so you really didn't know who was having the conversation until Inu Yasha made his appearance. So, your next train of thought would be, 'hey, if it Inu Yasha and Kagome, who is it?' I guess it's probably a no-brainer, but again, I thought it was funny.

Here's hoping you guys did, too.

Remember the 3 R's of Fanfiction

And have a Happy New Year!


End file.
